ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Darkstone
Ash Darkstone is a rookie English professional wrestler, known for his combination of brawling and submission holds. Darkstone debuted in early 2008 and is currently one half of the tag team Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition. Early life Born Ashley Dunstan on October 31, 1985 in Manchester, England to Deborah and professional wrestler Gerald "The Toff" Dunstan. Ash has one sibling, his older brother Karl Dunstan. Unfortunately, Deborah Dunstan was killed in a traffic accident when Ash was only 7 years old. Ash's childhood was for the most part middle-class and uneventful, with his father's wrestling matches occasionally breaking the monotony of day to day life. Around age 11, Ashley Dunstan would find a certain natural fondness for the Gothic subculture and its music. While attending a concert for The Cure at 13, Ashley Dunstan would first begin using his assumed named Ash Darkstone. Despite their rocky relationship, Gerald Dunstan rigorously trained his youngest son to continue the family wrestling business and to give his individualistic child literally a fighting chance against the bullies at school. By the time he graduated high school at age 18, Ash Darkstone was living two distinct lives: During the day he would maintain a strict wrestling training program and during the night he would go to local Goth clubs and Goth Rock concerts, and even briefly played bass for the small time Manchester band "The Transmission" (known as The Transmission UK in America). Early Wrestling Career COMING SOON! GWC Ash Darkstone joined the Global Wrestling Coalition in early January 2008, making his official professional debut as one half of The Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition (along with Ricky Stevens). Darkstone and The Burning Blood Ravens would soon begin a dominant undefeated streak, leading up to a huge tag victory at GWC Alpha over Drake Kencedro and GWC veteran Xavier Cross, with some deserved aid from Darkstone's pet chicken, Clucky. Tragedy would strike the next week, where Clucky the Chicken was eaten by GWC owner Lou Thompson at the weekly edition of Assault. The same night, The Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition would defeat the Man Made Gods to become the number one contenders for the GWC Tag Team Championship at GWC Instant Classic against The Axis (Michael "Thunder" Knight and Kurt Burton). The Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition would end up victorious over The Axis to become the new GWC Tag Team Champions, after Ricky Stevens hit the Spider's Snare on Michael Knight. Next month, leading up to GWC Unholy Coronation, The Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition would feud against the Man Made Gods, Creeping Death and Torture. During this time, Ash Darkstone would receive a new manager in the form of Ricky's gargantuan brother, George "Crawdaddy" Stevens. Ash and Ricky swept the MMG in singles competition leading up to Unholy Coronation, where they successfully defended the GWC Tag Team Championship, in part due to George Stevens getting revenge for the Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition after the MMG attempted to use weapons to cheat and win. In Wrestling *''Finishing and Signature Moves'' **'Angstlelock' (Anklelock) **'The Wasteland' (Snow Plow) **Soul in Isolation (Complete Shot) **The Mercy Seat (Body Scissors with Dragon Sleeper submission) **Tree of Woe **Cross Armbreaker **Triangle Hold **Kneebreaker **Dropkick To Knee **Gutwrench Suplex **Headlock/Punches Combo **Discus Punch **Indian Deathlock **Jumping Lariat **European Uppercut *''Double Team Signature Moves'' **'Deep Crow' - with Ricky Stevens (Crucifix Powerbomb and Top Rope Legdrop Combo) **Perdition's Blade - with Ricky Stevens (Stevens and Darkstone Irish Whip their opponents into oppossite ropes, clotheslining them into each other in center ring) **Rising Shadow of the Desolate One - with Ricky Stevens (Darkstone hits one opponent with the Soul in Isolation, followed by a Senton Bomb from Ricky Stevens) Championships and Accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Coalition' **'GWC Tag Team Championship' (1 time) - with Ricky Stevens Theme Music *''Solo'' **"Dark Entries" by Bauhaus *''With Burning Blood Ravens of Perdition'' **"Terrible Lie" by Nine Inch Nails Trivia *Dunstan is Old English for "dark stone" Category:Wrestlers